


Sparking Lights

by sunaddicted



Series: Sensory Prompts Drabbles [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Date Night, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Surprise Date, Surprises, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "You do know that they're not actually stars, don't you?"James hummed "I do but it kind of takes away from the romanticism""What exactly isn't romantic about a piece of space burning through our atmosphere?"





	Sparking Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: watching a meteor shower

_Sparking Lights_

Q didn't know what exactly had possessed them into driving out of the city, far enough that the artificial lights wouldn't outshine the glowing of stars scattered all over the night sky - a handful of little, exquisitely crafted jewels that gleamed against velvet of a blue so deep that it seemed black.

They had been relaxing on the couch - quite a notable occasion, considering how hectic their daily lives were; Jane's had been eating ramen from a styrofoam cup, fingers manoeuvring the chopsticks just as expertly as they handled weapons. Q had been staring at them, utterly fascinated by their grace - to the point that he had tuned out the news, droning on and on in the background; he usually didn't watch them because something reported was inevitably bound to make him think about work and ruin his downtime, but James seemed to prefer staying informed.

Thankfully, Q had a pretty good selective hearing.

Though, maybe if he had paid more attention, he wouldn't have been surprised by their impromptu -

\- trip?

\- date?

\- mission?

It seemed unlikely that national security depended on whatever they could find in the fields a couple of hours away from London but if working for MI6 - and with 007 in particular - had taught him something, it was to expect the unexpected.

"I presume we're either burying a corpse or having sex under the stars" Q quipped, watching James open the trunk of the car.

"Wrong on both accounts, my dear Quartermaster"

When he had given up his real name, Q had thought that being called by his title by his significant other would annoy him to no end but, somehow, James managed to make it sound like the best endearing petname ever uttered - it clearly was some form of sorcery "Do you just keep wine bottles in the car?" Q teased when he spotted his lover holding one, together with a blanket.

James smirked, completely untouched by the quality of his lover's voice "Always be prepared"

"To get in someone's pants" Q added playfully.

"I _will_  shag you under the stars if that's something you really want"

"It really depends on why you dragged me away from my cats" not that they had been in a particularly affectionate mood: the last time he had spotted her, Pampuria had been napping on a pile of freshly laundered clothes and, for whatever reason known only to him, Turing had been hiding under the bed.

James recognised Q's words for what they were: a blatant attempt at making him spill his guts "If you hadn't been daydreaming, you would know" James tossed Q the blanket, grinning under the protection of darkness when his partner inevitably missed it and let it fall to the ground "If you make us a nice nest, I might even let you use me as a pillow"

"You will in any case because it's cold" Q pointed out as he fumbled with the blanket, haphazardly spreading it on what he hoped to be a more or less even patch of ground "You could have left the lights on, you know?"

And spoil their view?

James just chuckled and ducked back into the trunk to pick up glasses - modular and made out of plastic, they were well beneath his standards but they worked well enough: they definitely beat by a long mile drinking straight from the bottle.

Afterall, wine producers all over the world hadnt slaved for centuries to learn that their precious wine had been consumed in such an uncivilised way.

_Pop._

"Fuck!"

"Sorry"

Q scowled in the dark "Warn me the next time, you almost gave me a heart attack!" And no, he wasn't paranoid: he was just a man on whose head several criminal organizations had put quite the hefty bounty.

James dropped to sit next to the younger man and kissed his cheek, unusually prickly with stubble "I'm sorry, love. I really didn't mean to startle you" he murmured. James understood living on the edge, all senses attuned in order to spot danger as soon as possible so that it could be swiftly dealt with - Q managed better than most when it came to living a normal life, despite the undercurrent of tension "Wine?"

"Please"

"According to BBC, there's going to be a meteor shower tonight" James offered the explanation in subtle apology.

"Oh"

"Not a fan of falling stars?" He had taken in account the possibility that Q might have not been thrilled by the idea.

Luckily, there always was Plan B.

"Quite the contrary" Q reassured, fingers closing around the plastic stem of the glass "I didn't think you were, though" he admitted; despite the easy domesticity they had fallen into, they hadn't been dating for that long - not long enough to be unable being surprised by one another, anyway.

Not that Q thought James would ever run out of surprises.

"The night sky is one of the few things I really miss when I'm in London"

It made sense: in his travels, James must have admired plenty of beautiful glittering skies "This is the best I've ever seen"

"I'll have to take you to the Sahara sometime" James said and really, it was more of a promise than an offer - he would just need to wait for the moment M finally snapped and forced Q to take some leave.

And James could be very patient when it was worth it. 

He drew Q against his chest, cradling him between his thighs - both keeping him comfortable and sheltered against the night's chill. Apart from a few murmurs of appreciation, no other sounds came from the younger man after James had stilled and he knew that his lover hadn't fallen asleep only because he could feel his breathing pattern against his own ribcage, not deep enough to betray abandonment.

Then, the stars started to fall.

Q didn't know how long it had been since they had arrived, he hadn't felt the need to check his watch even once; something about James' presence always seemed to manage to persuade his brain to slow down and just enjoy the moment.

Nobody else had ever made him feel that way.

"You do know that they're not actually stars, don't you?"

James hummed "I do but it kind of takes away from the romanticism"

"What exactly isn't romantic about a piece of space burning through our atmosphere?"

"You have a point"

"I always do"

"Yes, you do" James conceded, bending down to kiss the unruly mop of Q's curls.

More at peace than he could remember ever being.


End file.
